


The Obvious Choice

by Bryzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confessions, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryzy/pseuds/Bryzy
Summary: You are waiting to confess to a senpai, the team all wonder who
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	The Obvious Choice

You kept peering into the gym, anxiously biting your lip as you bounced lightly on your feet. Had the team not met Yachi already, they would’ve thought you were the most nervous person they’ve ever met. However, as already mentioned, they’ve met Yachi. 

Daichi glanced over at you, a curious look on his face. You had kept peeking in just ever so slightly, head disappearing behind the door every time you thought someone had looked over. You thought you were doing a pretty good job of not being seen. Clearly, you had not, since the entire team was more than aware of your presence. 

“Hey, Ryuu, you think she’s waiting for me?” Noya grinned, elbowing his friend excitedly. 

“Nah, she’s definitely here to watch me. Finally, girls are recognizing my amazing talent and good looks,” Tanaka laughed proudly. When no one responded, just a few weird looks, Tanaka pouted defensively. “Hey come on guys let a man dream!”

Tsukishima snorted, clear amusement on his face. Tanaka grew angry and shouted at him, “Hey, don’t disrespect your senpai like that!”

Tsukishima raised his hands in feign surrender, “I didn’t even say anything.”

“You were thinking it though!” Tanaka accused. 

Meanwhile, you were still looking in, confused by the argument going on. You were too far to hear anything but Tanaka’s shouting, not that his words made any sense to you without the context. Completely distracted, you hadn’t noticed a rouge ball headed your way. 

_Smack_! You fell backward, landing on your back with an _oomph_!

“Ouch!” You cried out, “Ow…” You slowly sat up, groaning from the stinging in your back. 

“Ahh, I’m so sorry!” A boy with bright orange hair ran up to you, a frantic look present in his eyes. 

“Idiot! Look what you’ve done. This is why you need to practice your receiving more!” A taller dark-haired boy followed him from behind, scolding him. 

“S-shut up, Kageyama!” The shorter one blushed from embarrassment. He turned back to you, reaching out a hand to help you up. “Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

“I’m fine,” You grit your teeth, knowing you’ll be a little sore tomorrow. However, all in all, you didn’t land that badly and you weren’t bleeding so you figured it was okay. Now, having the attention of the whole team, you blushed red. 

The orange-haired boy sighed in relief, “That’s good. I’m so so sorry for hitting you. I thought I had it but the ball was so whoosh! And I was like gah! But then it went smack and bam and-“ Kageyama smacked him on the head. 

“Shut up, no one understands you.” He said angrily. 

“Uhh,” You watched them bicker helplessly. Meanwhile, the rest of the team gulped as they watched a certain captain approach. 

“Hey!” He yelled, a dark and scary look at his face making even you flinch. “Apologize properly and then get back to practice!” 

“Yes! Sir!” The two nodded furiously then turned to you and apologized, “We are sorry for hitting you with the ball!” Before you could even process what just happened, the two had sprinted off to the other side of the gym. 

The newcomer sighed, then turned to you, “Sorry about them, they’re a handful for sure. I’m the captain, Sawamura Daichi. Did you need something?” 

You blushed again, and looked down, “I wanted to talk to one of the team members.” You got even redder as you asked, “Is it okay if I wait here until practice is over?”

The rest of the team, pretending to be practicing, all paused, each one wondering which of them she wanted to talk to.

Daichi blinked in surprise, “Ah, sure. Who did you want to talk to, I could call them here.”

His eyes widened as your blush got even deeper, you’re whole face red as a tomato, “Ah no it’s okay. I rather wait until practice is over. I’m still working up the nerve-“ you cut yourself off, realizing you’re sharing more information than necessary. The team all looked at each other with a sudden seriousness in their eyes. You were here to confess to one of them. The question now was: who?

Daichi nodded, suddenly understanding the situation and in order not to make matters worse, just turned back to practice. 

“You can sit anywhere,” He managed to say, “Just keep an eye out for volleyballs.”

“Yes, thank you!” You smiled brightly, realizing you’d be able to stay for practice. Now you could watch your crush from inside. Soreness be damned you were grateful to the two that caused the incident from earlier. Had it not been for them, you wouldn’t have gotten this chance. 

Eyes shining, you hovered near the door, opting to stand so that it’d be easier to dodge the balls. 

Though you were originally here for your crush, you couldn’t help but get immersed in the sport. There was just something about the way they spiked or received that drew your eyes in. You particularly paid attention to the duo from earlier. 

Hinata’s eyes shone brightly when he spiked a particularly good one, glancing at you to gauge your reaction. He had felt your eyes on him and blushed, thinking maybe the boy you were here to confess to was him. After all, your eyes seemed to follow him, and that made him try even harder to keep your eyes there. 

Kageyama glared at Hinata, _Th_ _at idiot, clearly_ _if she’s here for anyone it definitely wouldn’t be you. Focus on the ball more!_

Meanwhile, Tanaka and Noya were whispering to each other. Ennoshita sighed as he walked over and hit the two on their heads, “Get back to practice you two.”

“But Chikara!” Noya complained, “I just have to know! What if she’s here to talk to me? What should I say?” 

Ennoshita stared at him annoyed. “We’ve got more important things to worry about. Like getting ready for the spring preliminaries?”

“Awww!” The second-year duo groaned together. Noya pouted while Tanaka grumbled. 

“But what if she’s here to confess to you?” Tanaka said, still sulking. Ennoshita suddenly blushed. 

“Eh? You think so?” He turned to look at you, suddenly feeling shy. 

“Heh?? Hey, you’re just as curious as us, don’t try and hide it!” Noya accused. 

“Hey, shut up you three!” Suga gave each of them a slap on the head (though Noya’s was more of a pat). “Stop staring at her, you’re gonna make her nervous.”

The three suddenly realized that you were awkwardly glancing back at them, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. 

“Who do you think she’s here for, Suga-san?” Tanaka asked, turning back to the silver-haired boy. 

Suga hummed to himself before snickering, “I bet it’s me, I’m a catch after all.” 

“Oi!” Noya and Tanaka glared. 

Suga laughed, “Just kidding, just kidding.” _Though it would be nice to get some attention. It’s not fair that Daichi’s the only one of us third years getting any girls when his head is so full of volleyball._ He tapped his chin, “I wouldn’t be surprised if it were Kageyama or Tsukishima. They’ve got that cool atmosphere around them. Or maybe it’s Asahi, with his mature look.” The duo looked at Suga questionably. 

Suga let out a laugh, “Really, I mean sure some people think he looks like a college student or delinquent but girls like that kind of thing.”

“They do?” Noya and Tanaka both asked excitedly, a scary but determined look on both of their faces. They nodded at each other. Suga gulped, wondering what idea he just gave them. 

“Either way, she’s definitely not here for you two idiots,” Tsukishima chimed in, Yamaguchi snickering behind him. 

“Yeah, well I doubt she’s here for you with your snarky attitude.” Noya glared. 

“Oh!” Suga wondered out loud, “Maybe she’s here for Yamaguchi! He does have that sort of cute innocent look girls like.”

Yamaguchi turned bright red while Noya and Tanaka looked at Suga with wide eyes again, “Eh? They do?” They nodded at each other again and Suga suddenly found himself shutting up in favor of not giving them any more ideas. 

“I think she’s here for me!” Hinata declared, bouncing in with Kageyama glaring behind him. 

“Eh? Idiot, why would she like you?” The two started arguing again. 

“What if she’s here for Kinoshita or Narita?” Yamaguchi interrupted them. 

Everyone turned to the second years in question, the only ones aside from Daichi and Asahi still practicing. 

“Shit," Noya said, "You might be right.” The whole group silently agreed. 

“What are you all talking about?” Asahi walked up to them, curiosity evident. 

“Why that girl is here!” Hinata answered loudly. 

“Shh!” Suga and the second years hushed him, but it was too late. 

“Didn’t I say get back to practice!” 

-

Watching practice, you felt your anxiety grow. _You can do this._ You kept repeating to yourself. Feeling like you might chicken out, you suddenly regretted not having Daichi bring you the person you were waiting on to begin with, instead of dragging out the tension for so long. 

Still, you were already here and you needed to seize the moment. Whatever the outcome, you were tired of watching from afar. Today was the day you’d make your feelings known. 

Practice was coming to an end and the boys were feeling antsy. Still, Daichi was relentless and made sure they cleaned the gym thoroughly. Finally, they finished and everyone made their way out of the gym. In their tiredness, they hadn't noticed you left before them and were surprised when they saw you standing outside, eyes shut tight. 

You took a deep breath. It was now or never. 

“Shimizu-senpai, I like you a lot. Will you go out with me?” 

Every boy’s jaw dropped, with the exception of Suga, who was smirking as he extended a hand out to Daichi, the latter frowning as he nodded, promising to pay him later. 

Shimizu blushed red as she stepped forward, “[Name], I-,“ You looked at her hopefully. She hesitated, then smiled and said, “I like you too. Um, but could we talk somewhere more private?” She was so red, you couldn’t help but swoon at how adorable she was. You processed her words and suddenly realized the entire volleyball club was gaping at you. 

“Ah! Sorry, yeah let’s go talk in private.” You rubbed your neck sheepishly. Still, you couldn’t be happier now knowing she reciprocated your feelings. The two of you said your goodbyes to the group, with you apologizing for making a scene and thanking them for allowing you to sit in their practice, before leaving to somewhere more private to talk (and perhaps do a little bit more if you’re lucky?). 

The boys all looked at each other, stuck on what just happened in front of them. None of them knew what to say until Noya spoke up. 

Noya shrugged, “I mean honestly we should have known. It’s _Kiyoko-senpai_. Of course, she’s the obvious choice. I’m kind of more surprised I didn’t realize it earlier.” The group nodded in agreement, everyone suddenly gushing over how amazing Shimizu was and how they commended the girl’s bravery for asking her out, not noticing a seething girl nearby. 

_Damn it_ , Yachi gritted her teeth, _she beat me to it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
